Infrastructures such as cloud computing infrastructures are based on sharing resources. The sharing principle can be beneficial on the software as a service (SaaS) level where, for example, a single application instance is shared among multiple groups of users. Such sharing enables significant cost reduction and maintenance efforts. This approach of sharing a single application instance is called multi-tenancy. Multi-tenancy can be described as a principle of delivering SaaS where a group of users, defined as one tenant, share a single application instance with other tenants, and each tenant has its own view onto the application, e.g., in both functional and non-functional aspects.